Question: Solve for $x$ : $8 = 8x$
Divide both sides by $8$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{8}}{8}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{8x}}{8}} $ Simplify: $1 = \dfrac{\cancel{8}x}{\cancel{8}}$ $x = 1$